Just Close your Eyes
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Green VS Orange, A Changeling's resentment, a Tameran warrior's brazenness,and a half-demon's affection. A small oneshot pertaining to the angry love triangle of three loved Titans: BxRxS If you do not like girlxgirl then don't read, simple as that.


AN: been dieing to right something for these three...am a total BBRae fan but I like the StarRae concept. Hope you enjoy.

Close your eyes…and dream.

The Tameran slowly closed her blazing green eyes, listening to her companion's soft words echo softly in her ears. She sighed in content and happiness, feeling her lover's hands slide smoothly through her long vibrant red hair, gliding over Starfire's face, gradually gliding down the alien's bodacious and ample chest.

The Tameran curled into the gentle yet chilly touch, listening to her enthusiast's low, husky voice, "Close your eyes and dream."

Mumbling, Starfire tiredly asked, "Will you be here when I awake from the images of the sleep?"

"Of course I will," her lover whispered and cooed, cool lips pressing into her temple, hugging the Tameran's warmer body closely toward her much cooler one.

Starfire knew that was a persuaded and diligent lie. She knew by the time she awoke, her lover would already be in the bed of another fellow Titan, caressing him the way she caressed her.

Opening her eyes to gaze up longingly into her partner's violet ones, the orange skinned Titan murmured an assured, "I love you."

Raven sighed as she continued to stroke her fingers along her partner's naked warm body, enjoying the other female's tenderness and softness, "I know you do, now sleep."

And the Tameran did.

Close your eyes…and lust.

Beast Boy watched as his lover slowly undressed herself while climbing onto her large dark silky sheeted bed they usually shared when their bodies were a heat with passion. His emerald eyes wandered over each curve, watching the way her muscles would clench and unclench when she moved and stretched.

When close enough he pounced, lips pressed eagerly onto her cooler ones. A moan escaped her lips, as his tongue slipped into her mouth, fighting for command and dominance igniting both of their inner flames and sources of desire.

Pulling away, she sternly gasped, "Fuck me."

He grinned; eyes still a blazed with his lust and passion, he replied with a firm, "Of course."

Afterwards as she fell into a soundless and much needed sleep, he would observe her body more closely, smiling at his little love marks and small ravishing bites. He would then stop suddenly during his usual examination and softly growl at the ones he most certainly did not create. Even through Raven's strong lavender perfume she tried to cover up hoping to "deceive" him, he could still faintly smell the other person's scent; foreign, _feminine_.

He watched as she breathed slowly and evenly, as the moonlight embraced her body in its silver light, why did he have to share with the alien? Why wasn't the Azarathian satisfied with what he gave her?

He shook his head sadly, he knew why. She just required and most wanted to feel loved. Naturally she would always get what she desired. Beast Boy would sometimes exclaim in their climax of how much he loved her; he most undoubtedly knew the Tameran did the same. Raven, however, would by no means emit those three meaningful words from her pale lips even in the heat of the moment. It was always, "Harder" or "More" never a soft mewed, "I love you."

So, he took what she gave him, without questioning about the other one, the one who shared the half demon's affection and lust…his friend…his rival.

Close your eyes…and envy.

Starfire giggled as she watched Raven poke fearfully at the foreign dish in front of her, a brown and yellow slimy creation which bubbled and almost seemed to puss in protest, "I-is this thing, _edible_?"

"Of course it is! I made it!"

Raven sighed and whispered under her breath, "That's the problem…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, do I have to do this?" Raven again gave a nice stern poke at the thing which jiggled, and _growled_ at her in complain.

Starfire quickly floated happily over to her friend. Grabbing the Azarathian's shoulders, she gave a small pleading; "Please?" she batted her eyes before leaning down and seductively whispering a small, "For me?"

"Starfire…" Raven glanced up at her fellow titan, "Why don't you ask, Robin? I'm sure he would love to try it."

"But…I want _you_ too…"

Another sigh, "Starfire…fine," she horrendously picked up the fork and quickly wedged it into the unknown substance. It squealed in disapproval as she tore off a small portion of it. Placing the fork near her lips she murmured a soft prayer to Azar before taking a feeble and tiny nibble of it. A second later, the young violet-haired woman was lying across the ground, unconscious.

Starfire, gasped in terror as she leaned over her companion, "Raven! Friend, are you in need of assistance?!" No answer, "Oh dear…"

"Rae!" Beast Boy, who at the time had been lazily snoozing on the couch only to be interrupted by a sudden thud which echoed loudly throughout their living room, ran toward the two and collapsed on the ground next to her, "Hey Rae?" He lightly cupped her face running a thumb over a perfectly plucked purple eyebrow.

Glancing up at the startled Tameran he hastily asked, "What the hell happened?!"

She glimpsed at the plate on the counter.

Following where her eyes were now currently fixated on, Beast Boy glared at the disgusting dish, "Star! What the hell did you feed her?!"

Playing and observing her nails, the Tameran stated nervously, "A recipe from my home planet…"

"Damnit Star! We don't have stomachs like yours! You could've killed her!"

Barking, Starfire's eyes became bright with anger, and glowed a vibrant, fierce green, "I would never hurt her!"

"Well then be more careful!" He gently scooped up the comatose girl and walked out of the room heading toward the Tower's infirmary.

Starfire stayed in the kitchen for a few hours, before the anxiousness and anxiety won the best of her. She sprinted to the infirmary only to be met with the image of Beast Boy and Raven kissing passionately and animatedly in the dark.

Turning her attention away from the two, the angry Tameran slammed her fist into the wall causing a huge crater to form, the walls caving in. Small tears rolled softly down her cheeks as she flew to her room. Why was jealously so painful?

Close your eyes…and cry.

Beast Boy grinned widely as he walked through the hallways of Titan's Tower. Tonight he made reservations at one of the most famous, formal restaurants in Jump, and he was going to take his girl.

Laughing he turned his fast pace walk into a sprint, as he shot down the hallways towards her room. Arriving at the large door he raised his fist about to knock when he heard it. She was talking, to someone in a low voice, "I want to be with you, forever."

He listened again as the other voice, a feminine one, replied, "I know you do, and I as well." Silence answered, besides a small, rasping moan that echoed from the room.

Spinning around on his heel he stalked back down the hallway towards his room. Slamming the door shut he collapsed on his bed, a single tear rolling down his cheek…this was just like that bitch Terra. Why was love so hard?

Close your eyes…and kill.

Rage and pain crossed across Beast Boy's face as Starfire threw him into the nearest steel rack full of weights heavier than he was. Sitting up he snarled out a furious, "What the fuck's wrong with you Star?! You trying to kill me?!"

Snarling she began to throw starbolts at his vulnerable form one right after the other, creating smoke and other tiny crevices to materialize on anything they made contact with.

Closing his eyes, Beast Boy waited until his life would be taken from him, from the enraged Tameranian girl in front of him, firing with him with all her might and precision…It never came.

Opening his green orbs, all he saw was the majestic darkness all around…but then…he saw her.

Raven stood before him, shielding both from the raging Tameran's forceful attacks. Sensing someone's gaze on her, she slowly yet casually glanced over her shoulder as if she was used to this happening, "Are you alright?"

He nodded before weakly and worriedly standing, "Yeah…just a little shocked that she would take this spar, this _training_, a little too far…"

She sighed before reaching over to him, and pulling him into a chastened fierce kiss. Breaking it instantly the moment there lips touched, she whispered, "You're a fool." Taking down the shield she calmly walked towards the panting and exhausted Tameran, "Relax Starfire it's just training."

The other female Titan nodded before laying a small kiss onto Raven's pale lips, "I understand."

Nodding Raven effortlessly offered her hand to the powerful warrior, eyes seemingly commanding her to take hold. Starfire's entire face seemed to lighten up, the anger evaporating away, as she snatched happily at the other's cool ligaments. Raven chuckled at her friend's reaction before calling over to Beast Boy, "Have Cyborg look your wounds over." She then led Starfire out of the room, leaving the young green man alone in the process.

He did as he was told and had Cyborg give him a full treatment. Upon seeing his friend's wretchedness and pain, the robotic man had cried out, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Starfire."

"Star? What? B-but how?"

"Her super freaking alien strength and starbolts, that's how."

Cyborg shook his head in confusion, "But I mean…how the fuck does she get mad at you that severely man?!"

"Simple Cy…cause there's something we both want, but both of us can't have." Why can't I kill you and have her all to myself?

Closer your eyes…and fall.

Laughing, Starfire expertly flew high in the sky, pushing her way through the white clouds looming above on this bright summer day. She laughed even louder when she noticed the other girl flying after her, giving chase and chuckling at the alien's playfulness.

They had came to the park to relax, but after walking, playful punches and a few tickles which had been giddily exchanged the two had started their game of cat and mouse.

"Come on, Love Raven! Just try and catch me!"

Grinning deviously, the dark witch beckoned and summoned her powers resulting in her gaining more momentum then Starfire had anticipated. Before they knew it they were plummeting towards the earth below, bodies tangled laughing gleefully at one another.

With the air rushing around them, Starfire gently leaned in, capturing the dark girl's lips tenderly and hopefully. The other girl gasped softly as the other's emotions surged through her body, but she replied indifferently to the show of affection, putting in her own tenderness more roughly.

Down, down, down they fell, not having a care in the world to what was going on around them; they just focused all their utmost attention on each other.

Calling forth her powers, before colliding into the grassy terrain underneath, Raven teleported their dissenting forms to her room, onto her bed, where they then commenced and demonstrated their wants and needs to each other, avidly throughout the day.

Close your eyes…and smile.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Cause I hate video games."

"Fine…then let's go for a walk?"

"…Alright…"

And that's how the Azarathian had been dragged to carnival. He had said a walk hadn't he? He never specified where to.

Calling out for her, she glanced up at him, annoyance written across her features, "What now?"

"Come on Rae, cheer up!" He scanned around, observing the crowd and attractions, "You want anything?"

"No," she crossed her arms and pouted, "I want to go home and read."

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, that's boring." He returned to his search for something that would entertain the brooding girl, "You wanna ride the Ferris wheel?"

She casted her beautiful eyes up at the large attraction, the moonlight reflecting off the glassy orbs in wonder, before a small airy sigh escaped from her, "Do I really have a choice?"

He smirked as he grabbed her hand and ran toward the slowly turning wheel, pushing his way through the crowd with determination, "No you really don't!"

She sat back in the cool cushions of the leisurely turning ride, leaning into his touch, "Its cold."

He nodded. Wrapping his arm more securely around her fragile form, he softly purred, "Don't worry 'bout the cold…you've got me here."

Closing her eyes, she gently laid her head against his broad shoulders, giggling at the small sounds of happiness that emitted from his throat, "You really are a sweet talker."

"Yeah, I am." He nuzzled her neck softly; taking in her scent he excitedly noticed that it was only her scent, no one else's.

They remained on the ride for a good ten minutes cuddling up to one another as they slowly spun round and round. When they dismounted, he gently took her hand and led her toward the cotton candy stand, "You can't come to a freaking carnival without having some!" Retrieving the fluffy treat he shoved a small piece into his mouth, while offering her some.

Smirking, she smoothly plucked a piece of the bright pink fluff and popped it in, enjoying the sweet sensation her taste buds bathed in. They walked over to a bench enjoying their goody, chatting about whatever they could think of, while falling into a comfortable silence, watching the crowd enjoying themselves.

Raven's eyes settled on a certain group of people; a husband and wife holding their daughter's hand who was eagerly pointing around at all the sights laughing and pulling enthusiastically for her parents to start moving. The man chuckled before scooping his daughter up and placing her on his shoulders talking happily to his wife who currently fussed over their daughter's safety, but still giggling at her lover's antics. Raven watched as the small cheerful family engaged in conversation, their happiness slowly seeping and oozing out of them, making the empath's emotions tingle.

The little girl was just talking quickly while pointing at a roller coaster before her brown bright eyes met Raven's watching gaze. She smiled widely and waved excitedly at the older darker Titan, before hugging her father around the neck playing with his dark mustache. The man playfully plucked her from his shoulders as he swung her around, the mother laughing softly. When he had stopped, the tiny child kissed him rapidly on the cheek then reached and called out for her mother who obliged and hugged the child to her bosom. Raven observed as the family moved away the little girl smiling, the parents holding hands in pure bliss…the perfect family.

Gar's eyes had followed to where his teammate had been so entranced at and nudged her shoulder playfully, "You ready to go?" She nodded and stood.

As they walked away from the noise and lights, Gar slowly grasped her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Raven's breath hitched in her throat from his actions, but she couldn't help but feel a warmth wash over her…she was loved and she would indeed have her own family someday.

Close your eyes…and join together…forever.

The three of them lay soundlessly in Raven's large bed; all feeling content of what their previous actions had led to. It had started out pretty awkward, Starfire in the front, Gar in the back with Raven in between moaning both of their names as they commenced their emotional dance.

Even though they wouldn't admit it, both Starfire of Tameran and Garfield Mark Logan had immensely enjoyed it, hell, they wouldn't mind if they had engaged in this lover's struggle again, if it meant this must pleasure and satisfaction.

So now they slept, well their treasure slept, Raven's arms positioned around Starfire's waste, the Tameran's arms wrapped around the half demon's from as well, with Gar nuzzled into Raven's neck, arms tightly wrapped around under her breasts.

Gar's bright green eyes met with Starfire's own pair a silent battle initiating. They watched each other hardheartedly for a moment before Starfire lifted one of her orange hands, a pinky extended for him to take. She slowly mouthed, "Cross of pinky?" He knew what it meant; it meant they would deal with each other for their most prized possessions sake until she decided on whom…or forever. So, he too, held up one of his green pinkies and wrapped it around hers, green meshing with orange, making the silent most serious pact they would ever make in their lives.

They slept with no worries, tension gone for just a moment; with both Tameran and Changeling understanding that if this is what made Raven happy they would continue this love game…eternally.

AN: Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
